CODE I INSTALLMENT TWO
by chetspet
Summary: This is the second installment to my multipart story of Chet Kelly from September 1974(part 1) until his retirement in 2004. Installment three in progress. Please read and review.


**CODE I**

** INSTALLMENT TWO**

Author's note: This is a work of fiction. I don't own any of the canon characters. The others are mine and mine alone. This is number 2 of a story with multiple parts following Chet Kelly's life from 1974 till his retirement in 2002. I wish to thank Robert G. and Mike for their invaluable help and valued assistance.

Chet spent his first week of life in the rehabilitation center basically getting to know people and his way around. The occupational therapist, Daniel, had explained a bit more of the results of the head injury to him.

He had told Chet that yes, his memory would always be affected, but he also agreed with Dr. Early that he would learn to adapt and it will soon seem normal to him and others.

"The mind is an amazing thing, Chet. Just when we think we know ourselves real well, bam, along comes something to show us how wrong we were. Like with you, yes, you'll definitely have some limitations, but I don't think any of that will interfere with your daily routine in work or leisure. Ok?"

Chet thought about this and typed, "Ok, I guess. But won't it make me slow and my timing off? I mean, as a fireman, I have to make split second decisions. How can I do that like this?"

"Chet, think about what I said before and what I am going to say now. Yes, at first AT FIRST you will be slower, but that is ONLY until your brain learns to adapt and then it will be normal for you and your speed and timing will compensate. Will it really matter if you are 2 seconds slower than before? 2 SECONDS? Think about that, Chet, and tell me."

Chet thought about what Daniel had said and realized that maybe he was right. "After all, 2 seconds is really nothing"

Chet typed, "Yeah, I guess you're right, Dan. Just that it seems so hard to believe, all that has happened and all. Know what I mean?"

Dan answered, "Yes, Chet, I understand completely, but believe me, you are very lucky. Some people really get worse. But if all goes well, you won't be here too long."

"Really?"

"Really, my friend. What will keep you here the longest are the casts and your jaw. But certainly not the head injury.

"We've already made some progress, just by getting you to open up and discuss it."

Smiling sheepishly, Chet typed, "Yeah, I guess. But when are you and Nick gonna start on some real therapy?"

"How's tomorrow sound? Nick told me he is gonna start you on some strengthening exercises and I am going to start you on memory exercises. Ok?"

Chet nodded affirmatively and then heard the announcement for dinner, so Dan wheeled him to the dining room.

As he was leaving, Dan said, surreptitiously, "Nick told me he has a surprise for you that he wants to talk to you about tomorrow."

As Chet turned to ask Dan what he meant, he saw him hurrying out of the room, knowing he had peaked Chet's curiosity.

Physical therapy was scheduled for 9am and Chet could hardly wait. He'd asked the staff and they either didn't know or were sworn to secrecy.

When Nick finally came to get him, he could hardly contain himself and typed, "Hey, Nick. Dan told me you have a surprise for me. What is it?"

Nick smiled and said, "Just wait until we get to PT and then I'll explain it to you, ok?"

Chet reluctantly agreed and allowed himself to be transferred to PT.

As per usual, Chet was assisted to transfer from the wheelchair to the table where the heat was applied to his back to help ease the soreness Chet had been experiencing from the forced immobility. This treatment lasted fifteen minutes.

Usually Chet read or played games on his computer, but this time, he grilled Nick until Nick laughed and gave in.

"OK, Chet, ok.

"I'll be right back with the surprise."

And leaving Chet curious, Nick left, but returned in a few minutes with a young man in a motorized wheelchair.

"Hi, Chet. I'm Joel Johannsen. How are you today?"

Chet typed, "Hi Joel. Ok I guess, just a bit bewildered as to what is going on."

Nick smiled and explained, "Chet, Joel here was injured in a car accident about 4 years ago and left a quadriplegic. He uses an electric wheelchair and I know you can, too. Unlike him, you will be able to use your hands, too.

"Also unlike Joel, this will only be temporary, as you know. I asked Joel to come to speak with you and answer any questions you may have. If it's ok, I'll leave you two alone for a while."

Both men agreed and Nick unhooked Chet from the heat and assisted him back into his regular wheelchair and left the two men to talk.

"Chet? Why do you type on that?"

Chet typed, "Because I have a broken jaw and my speech is very unclear. It's just easier for everyone and me. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, not really, I was just wondering. It's kind of cool, wish I could get one.

"OK, now what do you want to know about this chair? I've been with it about 2 years now and as comfortable as I'll ever be, I guess."

Chet thought about that and typed, "Was it hard to learn to direct it with the head gear?"

"Not really, just a bit tiresome and sometimes I get a headache. If that happens, I stop and rest for a while."

"So do you want me to demonstrate how to work the chair? It isn't as difficult as people think. The hardest thing is the head part-but once you get the maneuvering down pat; it's a piece of cake. The hand ones are very easy, especially if you know how to drive a stick shift."

Chet smiled and typed, "Well, then I shouldn't have any trouble, cause I do know how to drive a stick. Do you really think I have to learn to maneuver that with my head? No put down, but I do have the use of my hands, and with my memory problems I'm afraid I'd either get confused or forget how to do it and hurt myself or someone."

"Well, Chet, it really is up to you. Why don't we have you test it out and see what happens, ok?"

Nick chose that moment to reenter the area, smiling. "Well, Chet, don't get angry but I heard all of what you guys discussed. About the head part, I agree, you really don't need it. Do you want to try to manually maneuver the chair?"

"Yeah, I'd like to," Chet typed, "But how can I? Unless I borrow Joel's chair."

Nick smiled and left and returned in about 3 minutes with another motorized chair, saying, "Voila! Chet, I've had this chair here for a while waiting for you. Want to get in?"

Nodding affirmatively, Chet let Nick assist him to transfer from his wheelchair to the new one. It felt quite comfortable, much to Chet's surprise.

Joel said, "Ok, Chet, the first thing to do is to turn it on. See that red-lit button? Press it and it will turn green, signaling the ignition is on."

Chet did so and all heard the motor turn on, ever so low. Chet smiled.

"Ok, next, see the joystick? That is your directional and steering gear. To go straight, push it forward, to go back, backward, turn left, left, turn right, right. To stop, put the joystick straight up like it is now. K? Any questions?"

Chet typed, "Ok, straight, forward; back, backward; left, left; right, right; stop, straight up. Seems pretty straightforward just like a car. I think I can do this. Can I give it a try?"

Nick nodded and Chet pushed the lever forward and went to the table, then back and almost knocked Nick over.

"Sorry, are you ok? Guess I need a bit more practice? Can I get a rear view mirror like Joel has? How fast can this go?"

"Definitely, Chet, you are getting a rearview mirror, plus a head setup, so I want Joel to at least teach you the rudimentary idea of doing it. It may be useful if you arms or hands get tired or hurt.

"The chair has a maximum speed of approximately 8 miles per hour, but please, try not to go that fast. I'm afraid that you may lose control of the chair or be unable to maneuver or stop it. OK?"

Chet looked at Nick and nodded, but was very happy. He knew he would now have some freedom and independence. No longer would he have to depend on others all the time.

"K, Joel, wanta teach me about the headset?"

Joel nodded and said, "K the first thing, put it on. Nick, why don't you show Chet how to put it on correctly?"

Nick put the headset together and showed Chet how to put it on, and then adjusted it to fit him. He then removed it and handed it to Chet, saying, "Chet, try to do it. It should not have to be adjusted anymore once it is done."

Chet tried and after three times, he got it, but was frustrated it took so long.

"Damn! Am I that stupid? Why did it take so long?"

Joel smiled and said, "Chet, my friend, you aren't stupid or anything. This is a completely new thing for you and it will, just like the chair, take time to adjust to. The headset is going to be rather difficult, so we may need more than one session.

"Want to start? It's about 11:30 now, and lunch will be in 30 minutes."

"Yeah, let's do a bit, ok?"

"Ok, now that you have the headset on, manually shut off the chair."

Chet did so.  
"Ok, now you have to learn to maneuver your head. See, in my case, I do that with my breathing, but you won't have to. What you have to do is, learn to maneuver your forehead to have the stick hit the necessary buttons. First, try to turn the chair on. You are going to have to press rather hard to do that. It will be uncomfortable and I can tell you from personal experience, it is a time consuming endeavor. Let me show you. I'll turn mine off and then back on."

And he proceeded to do so. Chet saw that it did take him a minute or two to turn it off and a few minutes to turn it back on, and that he was sweating a bit from doing it.  
"See what I mean?" He said, a bit breathless.

"Yeah." And Chet attempted to turn on the chair, which proved to be a bit too much for him.

Finally Nick said, "Chet, it's 11:55, I think you better stop for now. You and Joel can do this again after lunch. Joel is gonna eat with you today. I will be there, but I want you to try and wheel yourself to the dining room, ok? I've worked it out with the other departments and you are going to have all day today and tomorrow to get comfortable with your new chair. OK?"

Chet nodded affirmatively and removed the headset and turned the chair on and attempted to follow Joel out of the therapy area. He made it, but did bump into a lot of the equipment on the way out.

Instead of turning left, he inadvertently turned right and became nervous and forgot how to stop. He called "Nick! Help me!"

Nick ran over and stopped the chair, asking, "What happened?"

Chet mumbled, "I'm not sure, I knew I turned wrong, but got scared and couldn't do anything."

"Ok, just calm down. You are doing pretty well for the first time. It will take quite a bit of getting used to."

He proceeded to manually turn Chet and they went to dining area without further incident.

Chet smiled and typed, "This is great. But I have a question. If I'm doing so well and all, why can't I have crutches to get around with? My arms and hands, well except for a few fingers, are ok"  
"Well, Chet," Nick answered, "Yes, you are doing very well, but Dr. Early has requested you stay in the wheelchair for at least another month. He wants to make sure your heart is really ok. He is still very concerned you may have some residual damage and doesn't want to take a chance and stress you out too much, ok"  
Chet looked at Nick and considered this. After a while, he nodded and mumbled, "Yeah, I guess. I was kind of wondering about the condition of my heart, too."

The next day went very well, too. Chet was becoming very comfortable with the chair, even though he didn't like the head part, but like Nick had said, he would only be using that if something happened to his arms or hands or in the case of an emergency of some kind, which seemed very unlikely.

Joel had decided to leave at 12 instead of two. He had told Chet that he was meeting his friends at a new club that had handicap access and wanted to get there. Nick agreed, for he felt that Chet was doing very well.

His family and friends had come and were very impressed with Chet. They were so happy to see him doing so well.

Nick and Dan had both informed them that Chet's therapies were going well and he was becoming more proficient with the motorized wheel chair and also the liquid diet he mainly had now. They only used the gastrostomy tube now for his early morning feeding so they could get some extra vitamins in him.

Chet propelled himself proudly and everyone was very pleased.

Chet's first few weeks at the rehabilitation center went well without any problems. He became more and more acclimated to the facility and participated in anything he was permitted to.

Tabitha, as promised, had brought David to meet him and they got along very well, especially when Chet told David he had met Jerry Lewis and gone to camp as a counselor a few times.

David asked a lot of questions about being a fireman and what it was like to meet Jerry Lewis. Then he proceeded to tell Chet all about his fun experiences at camp.

During Chet's fifth week, he had noticed his chair squeaking a bit and the joystick feeling hot occasionally. When he had Marco check out the chair, it seemed to check out fine. There were no frayed or loose wires, or anything else wrong that Marco could see. The extension cord to the outlet seemed fine, as did the battery box. The joystick seemed ok. Marco suggested some extra padding to prevent the extra heat, not realizing this to be abnormal.

"Chet, mi amigo. If you notice anything, let them know. But from what I see, it seems ok. Want to test it?"

And so Marco assisted Chet back into the chair and Chet and Marco went into the hallway.

Chet wheeled a bit and said, "It feels ok, now. The joystick isn't even warm. Let's see what happens if I go for a long distance."

Chet proceeded to toggle the joystick to go straight, but he was jolted with a big volt of electricity and stunned. The chair sped up and didn't stop until it crashed into a wall throwing Chet out of the chair.

"CHET! What the hell are you doin'? You ok, man? Chet?"

Marco leaned down and saw Chet looking very pale, and felt for a carotid pulse. Getting none, he pushed the chair away and turned Chet over, and yelled, "Somebody help! Kelly is down!"

He proceeded to initiate CPR and heard the code called and the people running over to him.

"K, pal. Can you continue to do CPR while I bag him?  
"Millie, call 911 stat. Nick get this damn chair out of the way. Dan, check his pulse when I tell you to. Ok?

"Pulse."

Dan checked his carotid and shook his head no. Marco and the doctor continued their CPR.

Suddenly the paramedics from Squad 8 were there and calling the hospital.

Joe Dawson, the senior paramedic, took over for Marco while Ritchie Hays, his partner, reported to Queen of Angels hospital what was happening.

"QofA, we have a 27 year old injured man here at St. Catherine's who fell out of his wheelchair after contact with a wall. He is presently having active CPR done-no pulse or respirations for at least 1 minute before begun. Witnessed."

The nurse at the desk paged Dr. Johnson stat, who got online and said, "Ok, Squad 8. Have you hooked him up yet?"

"Affirmative QofA, this will be lead 2.Reading straight line."

"Same here, 8. Continue CPR and start IV D5W TKO. Transport Stat!"

"QofA we are now reading bradycardic NSR and victim is waking up. Upon inspection, palm of right hand is burned, looking like an electrical burn of some kind. Hold on, QofA, getting some additional info."

"Hey, guys," Nick said, "Look at this." And he pointed out that the joystick was charred and smoking, though noone had noticed this in all the excitement. Nick turned on the motor and got a shock and saw sparks and immediately turned it off.

"QofA, we have found out what the burn is. His motorized wheelchair malfunctioned and apparently electrocuted him enough to stop his heart. Victim is now stuperous. BP is 85/50, Pulse is 125 and weak, respirations 24 with O2 at 3 l/m via nonrebreather mask. Pupils sluggish but reactive. Large bump on forehead not open. 2nd degree electrical burn palm of right hand. IV in place. Ambulance just arrived, transportation being done. ETA 4 minutes."

"Ok, 8. Good job."

Chet began to awaken while being transported and became agitated.

Joe Dawson, who was with him, tried to calm him, saying, "Hey, Chet, relax. Do you remember what happened?"

Chet thought for a bit but came up blank and shook his head negatively.

"Well, we're here, so let's get you inside then someone can fill you in, ok?"

He opened up the doors and he and the transporter took Chet to ER Room 3 where Dr. Johnson and a nurse were waiting. As the nurse and transporter were transferring Chet, Dr. Johnson had Joe go to the hallway so they could talk.

"Doc, he woke up about 40 seconds ago but doesn't remember what happened.

"As of 75 seconds ago, BP was 100/68, pulse 93, respirations 20 on O2, and PaO2 89."

"Ok, Joe, thanks. You say he's a fireman named Chet Kelly out of 51s, huh?

"What's he doing at St. Cath's?"

"He got hurt really bad in a fire back at the end of August and was in Rampart till about 3 weeks ago, when he transferred there for rehab.

"Do you think he's gonna be admitted?"

"Well, Joe, I haven't even examined him yet, nor do I know his cardiac history before or after the fire. I will need to call Rampart and speak to whoever cared for him there. Any ideas?"

"Not really doc. To be honest, I only know Chet through what I've heard and have never met any of the others at 51. I'm a transfer from Santa Barbara, having only been here a month and don't know too many people. In fact, my wife and kids are still in Santa Barbara. Linda, my wife, doesn't want to relocate yet, so I am commuting. She's pregnant with our third and is due in late February, so I can't really say I blame her, plus it would mean uprooting the kids from school. But we plan on looking around here or the Valley in the summer."

"Wow, that's a pretty long commute, but I can understand your reasoning. Ok, thanks Joe."

Joe then left and Dr. Johnson reentered and saw Chet hooked up to the EKG monitor and Betty taking his BP.

"Dr. Johnson, Mr. Kelly's BP is now 118/70 and his pulse is 85 and steady. He indicates he is feeling better, but cannot verbalize well due to having his jaw wired due to a fracture sustained at the end of August.

"I've already told Marilyn to put a call to St. Catherine's as well as Rampart General where Mr. Kelly was a patient prior to St. Catherine's. Anything else?"

Marveling at the always super efficient nurse, Dr. Johnson said, "No, as usual, Betty, I think you've covered all the bases before I could even ask you to. Have you figured out what is wrong with Chet, too?"

Quite used to Leo's kidding, Betty answered, "Of course not, DR. You are the best diagnostician here." And she smiled sweetly at him.

Chet didn't know if they were serious or not. What he didn't know is that these two were husband and wife and were always bantering each other like this.

Seeing the perplexed look from their patient, Dr. Johnson laughed and said, "Don't worry, Chet, this is all in jest. We are actually very comfortable working with each other in close quarters, believe me. We've been partners for over 20 years, so relax ok?"

Betty smiled and said, "OH, Leo! Stop teasing the young man. Chet, he is right about the 20 years, but we are married for 20 years. I've been a nurse 24 years and Leo here is a youngster-only a full doctor 18 years!" And she laughed, with Leo and Chet joining in.

Chet felt a lot better and couldn't believe how like Dixie and Brackett these two were. No wonder she could anticipate the doctor's wishes.

Just as Dr. Johnson was preparing to examine Chet, Marilyn buzzed in, "Dr. Johnson? I have Rampart on line 3. It's a Dr. Early who says he took care of Mr. Kelly there."

"Joe Early? He was your doctor at Rampart?"

Chet nodded his head and mumbled, "Why, do you know him?"

"Know him? He's my best friend and has been for over 25 years. Man, he was the best man at our wedding and the god dad of Leo, Jr."

Walking over to the phone, Dr. Johnson said, "Joe? Is that you? How are ya, buddy?"

Leo and Joe talked some and then Nurse Johnson grabbed the phone out of her husband's hand and said, "Joe? Hi.

"Yes, well that was why I grabbed the phone, knowing you two like I do, you'd forget all about the patient and start bsing about your latest golf game." And she handed the phone back to Dr. Johnson.

Listening to what Joe was telling him, Leo said, "Well, Joe, that does help. But to tell you the truth, Chet just arrived here about 10 minutes ago and I was just about to examine him when you called.

"Is there anything in particular I should be looking for or checking out?"

Again listening to Joe, he said, "Uhhuh, yeah, ok. Do you want me to put this on speaker or what?

"I know you hate that and you always say that. But what other option is there?"

Silence for a bit, and then Leo said, "Hey, that is a good idea. How long do you think it will take you to get here?

"20 minutes, hm? Well, by that time, Chet will at least have been examined. I'll get the x-rays and echo too.

"See you in a bit. We're in treatment 3."

Hanging up, he walked over to Chet and said, "Ok, here is the scoop, Dr. Early is on his way here. He wants to make sure you are ok, personally.

"But in the meantime, I'm gonna examine you, ok?

"Is there anyone you want us to call?"

Chet nodded sleepily and mumbled, "My mom and girlfriend. St. Cath's has the numbers. Also please tell my friend, Marco, I'll be ok. He was with me."

Betty relayed the information to Marilyn who proceeded to get it and notify his family and let Marco know.

Dr. Johnson was finally able to begin examining Chet.

He ordered Betty to take another set of vitals and PaO2, while he listened to his lungs and heart.

He didn't like the idea of Chet's being so pale and still having cyanosis. He also was experiencing multifocal PVC's with obvious pain. His heart rate was 124, which was the only normal thing Dr. Johnson saw. He knew a rapid heart rate was normal following electric shock.

Listening to his chest, he heard fine rales and rhonchi on the right side while the left was clear. He saw that Chet was definitely working very hard to breathe even with the O2 on.

Nurse Johnson reported Chet's B/P as 105/65, and PaO2 of 85 and he could see the look of concern on her face as well. They both knew Chet was deteriorating.

By this time, Chet, although awake, was just too tired to truly participate actively. He knew there was something bad going on, but he was just too damn tired to care at this point. He felt himself losing the battle for consciousness and as he drifted, he saw his father, looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Chet, realizing this meant he was probably dying, tried to wake up but couldn't.

Suddenly he heard an alarm and felt very calm.

"CODE BLUE, ROOM 3 STAT" rang out over the intercom, making Marco drop the cup of coffee he was drinking and run.

He knew this was Chet. "God, please don't take him."

He looked around and saw Dr. Early run into room 3, yelling, "LEO? What the hell happened? You said he was doing ok."

Leo was too busy conducting the code to answer, and Joe assisted by taking over CPR from Betty. Leo felt for a carotid pulse and got a very slight one and saw the monitor now showed a junctional rhythm of 45. His B/P was now 54 by palpation. Respiratory reported his PaO2 as 65 and respirations of 32 and labored. He was still experiencing PVC's and abnormal breath sounds. But he was back.

Joe ordered an IV of Ringer's Lactate at 100 cc/hr with an IV push of Digoxin 0.5 mg slowly.

Leo assessed his neurological status and found him to have a GCS of five indicating Chet to be comatose. The only response he had really been able to elicit had been a very slight response to a sternal rub of pain. His eyes were fixed with the left dilated while the right was normal.

The code team left and Joe and Leo were left to try to figure what the hell happened to Chet. There had to be a reason for this, just had to be, especially since Chet had been doing so well prior to this.

Joe examined Chet and found the bump on his head.

"Leo? Did you do any skull x-rays?"

"No I didn't get a chance to order any x-rays yet, why?"

"Well, look here." And he pointed the bump out to Dr. Johnson. "I wonder if he possibly sustained further head trauma. As you know, he already has some from the first injury, perhaps he has more now. This kid has been through hell and I really thought he was going to be getting a break for a while.

"Let's get a stat skull series and then see if we can figure out what is going on. I have a feeling he has at least a subdural hematoma going on, if not worse. I wonder if he has a contrecoup injury.

"I know you don't know him well, but I can tell you, his skull is definitely increased in size a bit. Enough to have me quite worried. Let's have an OR ready, ok?

"I'm gonna give Kelly Brackett a call and tell him what is going on. He worked on Chet's case, too."

The next morning at Station 51, John was in full rant mode, complaining how Mike Kelly kept getting him, saying, "Man, Roy, I'm telling you, Mike is 10 times worse than Chet. I mean, at least Chet gave me a break once in a while."

Roy laughed, but he knew Johnny was right. It did seem like Mike was a bit more persistent than Chet. "Yeah, I know what you mean, Junior, but you gotta admit one thing-this Phantom seems to delight in getting us all. Man, he's even gotten Cap a few times. He seems to get worse the more Latrine duty he's given, know what I mean?"

Nodding in agreement, Johnny gingerly opened his locker to prepare for the shift. He relaxed when nothing happened right away, but as soon as he went to grab the hangar with his uniform, covered in plastic, SPLAT, he got plastered with water! AGAIN!

Shaking his head, he yelled, "KELLY, LEAVE ME ALONE CAN'T YA? Why me, Roy, why always me?"

And John stomped off to the bathroom to dry off, while Mike came in smiling angelically.

"Hi, Roy. Where's Johnny?"

"As if you don't know, Mike. He's off drying himself AGAIN. Can't you give the kid a break? I'm getting real tired of his always being the pigeon. Do you really like latrine duty that much?"

Laughing, Mike said, "No, actually I hate it, but I did promise Chet I would not let Johnny forget the Phantom. And he really is such an easy mark. I thought Chet was exaggerating when he said that, but he wasn't."

As they were talking and getting ready for roll call, Cap was in his office going over stuff for the new shift. As he was sitting at his desk, making up assignments, his phone rang.

"Captain Stanley speaking. May I help you?"

"Hi, Hank, this is Joe Early. Got a minute?"

"Sure, Dr. Early what's up? Are one of my guys due for a physical or something?"

"No, nothing like that.

"It's Chet Kelly. I don't know if you've heard yet or not, but he is here in Queen of Angels hospital in very guarded condition. Your man, Marco and his family and girlfriend are here with him. It's not good, Hank."

Stunned, Hank just stared at the phone. He couldn't believe it! He'd just visited Chet 3 days ago and he was coming along really well.

"Dr. Early, What happened?"

"Well, about 9pm last evening, he was electrocuted by his wheelchair and his heart stopped. He also sustained further head trauma and is now comatose. I want to operate to alleviate the pressure on his brain, but have to wait until he is more stable. He is on a respirator and as I said, his condition is unstable. I thought you'd want to know.

"Also I think you better get a replacement for Marco. He is in no condition to work right now. He was with Chet when it happened and he feels very guilty about it. He was here all night without sleep."

Captain Stanley was in shock, but said, "Ok, I'll call HQ as soon as I get done with you. One question though, why wasn't Mike Kelly told? He's here and I doubt he is aware, but I'm sure he'll be there soon."

"I can't answer that, Captain, but there must be a logical reason behind it.

"Gotta go, just got paged. Call me here at QofA if you have any questions. I am temporarily assigned here to care for Chet, he is too unstable to move to Rampart."

Captain Stanley numbly hung up the phone. He sat there for a few minutes collecting his thoughts. Instead of immediately calling HQ, he decided that he'd better tell Mike privately about his brother and find out why he was out of the loop. There has to be a logical reason for it.

Finally finding the strength to get up, Captain Stanley walked to the locker room and saw Mike and Roy talking, so he walked over to them.

"Michael? Can I see you in my office for a few minutes, please?"

"Right away, Cap, just let me get my uniform on."

"NO, Mike, now, PLEASE."

Mike, figuring he was really in trouble, just shrugged his shoulders and quietly followed Captain Stanley.

Once they were in the office, Stanley instructed Mike to sit down.

"Mike, I have some bad news to tell you about Chet. But first I need to know why you are here and not with your family?"

Staring at Captain Stanley, Mike was trying to keep his composure. Something happened to Chet and noone told him, then he remembered he and his family had been out of touch the last 2 days on a camping trip.

Shaking a bit, Mike answered, "Well, Cap my wife and kids and I were up in the Angeles National Forest camping and we got home at 6 this morning and I came straight here.

"BUT please tell me, what happened to my brother? Is he, is he…" and he started to cry.

Captain Stanley was about to run over to console Mike, when he passed out and slumped to the floor.

Racing to the door, he called, "Gage, call the station out of service for an indeterminate time. DeSoto, grab your equipment and get in here, now!"

John, Roy and Mike looked at one another for a second before Mike said, "I told you something was up when we didn't see Marco. I bet it's Chet. Go and help Cap, guys, I'll call it in."

And so, Roy and John ran into Cap's office with the gear and saw Cap assisting Mike to sit back in the chair.

They could see he'd been crying and was visibly shaken.

"Ok, Mike, just calm down and let me take your vital signs."

Pushing John away, he said, "No, guys, I'm ok, really.

"Cap, what happened to Chet? PLEASE TELL ME!"

John and Roy stared at each other and each saw the fear there.

"K, but first, let's get Mike here, too. Gage, call him please."

As soon as Mike Stoker arrived, Captain Stanley filled his men in on what he knew.

"DAMN!" Michael Kelly yelled, slamming his fist on the arm of the chair.

"Why did I go away NOW?

"Cap, I have to leave now. Ok?" And without waiting for permission, Mike got up and left. Roy ran out after him, "Hold on, Mike. Will you be ok to drive? As you know, the station is down, I doubt Cap would mind if we all went. Wait a sec and let me check."

As Roy turned, he saw the others there and Cap said, "Yes, Roy you are right. "Stoker, let's get everyone on the engine and go."

With that said, the whole crew of 51 A shift went to Queen of Angels Hospital to check on their crewmember, brother and friend, Chet Kelly.

In all the excitement, Captain Stanley had forgotten to inform headquarters.

After about 3 minutes, he remembered and called it in on the radio.

"LA 51 calling Headquarters, come in please."

Sam Lanier answered saying, "LA 51 Headquarters here. What is the problem, Captain Stanley?"

"Sam, I'm glad it's you. We are enroute to Queen of Angels Hospital to check on Chet Kelly. Seems he got some kind of electrical shock last night and is now in a coma. Please stand down the entire company for as long as you can and let the Chief know, ok?"

"Definitely. Let me know how Chet is doing? That guy has really been through the ringer, hasn't he? How is Lopez taking it?"

"I think he's pretty shook up, but I'm not really sure. He was with Chet when it happened. He is at the hospital now, so I will need two replacements, too, one for Michael Kelly and one for Marco."

"Ok, no prob. Hold on a sec and I'll connect you to Chief McConnikee."

After a couple of seconds, Chief McConnikee came on the line saying, "Hank, is what Sam said true?"

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid it is. I don't know how Kelly is but Dr. Early said he is very guarded and in a coma. That is why I've requested an indeterminate amount of down time. I don't think any of my regulars are really in any shape to work today. I know I'm not. Sorry, sir."

"No, no need to apologize, son. I understand. I know how you feel, remember I was once a captain, too. You go be there for your men and let us know when you feel Station 51 is ready for active duty again, ok? Please don't feel rushed.

"Unless a disaster or emergency occurs, we should be ok.

"Give Mary Kelly my regards and I will have the chaplain there within the hour. I think Mary would feel better with him there.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, sir, you've been a great help. I never would have thought of the chaplain.

"Oh, one thing, sir, if you could call Emily for me and tell her what is happening. She has a special prayer circle for times like these."

"Ok, Hank, I will. All our prayers are there for Chet and his family. Keep me informed please.

"Headquarters out."

Hank put the radio away and turned to Mike and Roy.

"Well, Mike, do you think your mom will feel better with the chaplain there?"

"Yes, sir, she will. Thanks."

And Captain Stanley saw he was fingering a worn set of Rosary beads.

Roy was staring into space, but Cap knew he heard every word.

Poor John was the only one who hadn't heard, as he was on the back of the engine, by his own choice. Cap figured he was probably praying back there, too.

Finally after what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only 24 minutes, the engine arrived at the hospital.

After parking the engine, all the men ran in and saw Dixie McCall.

"Dix!" Roy yelled, "Do you know what is going on? What are you doing here?"

Smiling sadly at her favorite firemen and paramedics, Dixie said, "Well, Joe called me this morning to let me know about Chet and as today is my day off, I offered to drive Tabitha here and keep her company. We've been here since 8am.

I just decided to rustle us up some breakfast. I figured you guys would be here, so the kitchen is going to bring a bunch of coffee and food to the lounge. That is where everyone is."

And so following the nurse, the men of Station 51 a shift finally would find out exactly what happened, and Mike would finally be able to be with his family.

Upon arriving at the lounge, Mike immediately went to his mom and hugged her. She cried in relief and said, "Oh, Michael! You are here! Shannon had tried to call the station but got no answer. We were afraid you were out on a call and still didn't know. Thank God you weren't.

"Now go see Shannon to let her know you are ok. She is in the chapel with Tabitha lighting candles, and she said she would light a special one for you, she is that worried."

"Ok, mom, I will."

And after making sure his brothers and sister were ok, he left.

Marco was telling his brother firemen what transpired and they could all tell he felt guilty, but they also knew he knew he was not at fault in any way.

Drs. Early and Johnson walked into the waiting area and went directly over to Mrs. Kelly.

"Oh, Dr. Early, I am so glad to see you. How is my Chester doing?"

"Well, Mrs. Kelly, first of all, I would like you to meet Dr. Johnson, here, who is truly the physician in charge of Chet here at Queen of Angels. I have temporarily transferred here to consult, ok?

"Leo? This is Mary Kelly, Chet's mother. "Would you care to fill her and everyone else in on how Chet is doing?"

At that moment, Michael, Shannon and Tabitha returned and the whole group was paying very close attention to the two doctors.

"Well, Marco, Chet got hurt around 8:30 right?" Marco nodded affirmatively.

"Ok, I'm sure Marco has relayed what happened at St. Cath's.

"When he first arrived here, Chet was awake and alert, although weak. He was actually doing rather well for someone who had been electrocuted.

"But when examined, I found him to have a contusion on his forehead and it is possible he sustained more brain damage from this. This is what has caused him to lapse into a coma."

"Oh, my God! Dr. do you have any idea how long this will last?"

"No, Mrs. Kelly, I really don't, but we do want to operate to relieve some pressure off his brain. But we can't until his heart is more stable. As I'm sure you are all aware of, Chet does already have some heart weakness and brain injury from his previous accident.

"But we really are unable to determine the extent of the new brain damage until he wakes up. The big question is, is this coma from the brain injury or is it just that his body is just so exhausted it has shut down for a bit? We won't know until he wakes up. It is really quite possible his body just became totally overstressed and shut down. If that is the case, and I pray it is, then his recovery should be uneventful.

"As you know, his heart stopped twice, once initially and then again here. The second time is when he became comatose. At this point, he is only responsive to deep touch and pain stimuli."

Tabitha, although very upset, spoke up, "Excuse me, Dr. but I am a nurse at Rampart. I've read a theory that people in comas should be spoken to as they hear and remember it. What do you think?"

Dr. Early answered this, "Well, Tabitha, I recall discussing that with Kelly the other day. I've read it too, and I do believe it. In fact, I think that whenever anyone visits Chet you should talk to him as normally as possible and with as positive an attitude as you can. Hearing his friends and family members will help him, in my opinion, much better than any medicine could.

"What do you think, Leo?

"By the way, Tabitha is not only a very good nurse, but she is also Chet's girlfriend."

"Well, Joe, I've heard of that too, but even before that, I've always felt that way. Yes, I think you all should talk to Chet.

"But remember one thing, sometimes someone in a coma will open their eyes, move, or even talk. But this is usually a reflex and it is without purpose.

"BUT, and I really want to emphasize this, when the person begins to awaken, they will usually attempt to sit up or remove the equipment and be very confused. At that point, immediately call for staff. But also try to calm him down and reorient Chet as best as possible.

"Any other questions?"

Michael said, "Yeah, I have one? I know you can't determine when and if he might wake up, but what I want to know is, what is the determination for deciding whether brain damage is permanent or not? Also how long before you operate?"

Leo looked at him and realized he must be a Kelly, "Well, Mr. Kelly, those are excellent questions.

"In regards to the surgery, Joe and I are going to try to operate tomorrow or Saturday. We want to do it as soon as possible.

"But your second question is a bit more difficult to answer until he wakes up."

Michael, nodded and said, "Thanks, doc. I'm one of Chet's brothers and a paramedic, so I knew you were gonna say that, but I was hoping I was wrong.

"Dr. Early?"

"Yes, Mike?"

"As you know, Chet already does have some brain damage. If he has more, what else do you suspect? I mean, is this a career ender for him?"

Dr. Early looked around the room and decided honesty was the best policy.

Just as he was going to answer, the door opened and Dixie ran in, smiling, "Well, guys, some great news! CHET IS AWAKE! I was just visiting him and he squeezed my hand. His eyes are open and he knew his name and who I was, but I bet he thought he is in Rampart."

Drs. Early and Johnson flew out of the room with the group following him. Dixie purposely waited and walked with Mrs. Kelly and Tabitha.

"Miss McCall, is my son really awake? That's a good thing right? Doesn't that mean the brain damage, if any more, is minimal?"

Tabitha, walking beside her, said, "Mom, that is a great sign but we still can't determine brain function until Chet can physically communicate, either mumbling or with his computer, which Johnny ran out to get. Ok?"

Drs. Early and Johnson asked them to wait out side while they went to examine Chet.

As the doctors opened the door, they all heard Betty saying, "Chet, hi. Calm down. You are ok. Please leave the tubes alone."

Hearing this, Mike laughed and said, "That's my brother, stubborn as ever, huh, mom?" And everyone laughed, both in relief and at the situation. They couldn't believe that a little over 24 hours ago, Chet could have died.

They all knew he still had a long way to go and that this was definitely a setback for him, but most of them also felt confident that Chet Kelly, at last, was finally on the road to recovery.

After about 20 minutes, Betty came out and said, "Mrs. Kelly? Tabitha?

"The doctors said you could go in for a bit.

"Every one else, please return to the lounge and you will all have a chance to visit Chet." Hearing that, Tabitha and Mary entered to see Chet smiling at them and waving. The others saw this, smiled in relief and went to the lounge to wait their turn.

"Hi, mom, Tab. Sorry I gave ya's a scare."

Mrs. Kelly ran over to her son, crying and said, "Oh, Chester, me boyo, I'm just so glad to see you awake and ok. Doesn't look like too much new damage was done, was it Dr. Johnson?"

"Well, to be honest, there was a bit, but I think it is reversible and we can do that tomorrow, if Chet is up to it. Are you, son?"

Chet nodded his head affirmatively while turning his whole head to look at the doctors. He then did the same to look at Tabitha, who knew this meant it was his vision that was affected this time.

Mrs. Kelly asked, "Dr. what is wrong this time?"

"Well, Mrs. Kelly, your son did sustain some visual problems from the fall he took. What happened was he had what is called a coup-contrecoup injury. What this is,  
is a double impact injury that causes injury to the brain. What I mean is, when Chet fell he probably hit his head twice as he landed."

Mary looked confused and said, "How could someone do that? Did you try to get up, Chet?"

Chet shook his head no and mumbled, "Mom, I don't remember. All I remember is getting a shock and banging into the floor and then waking up on the way here."

"No, Mrs. Kelly, Chet was unconscious the whole while. What probably happened was, due to the shock of the electrocution, his body jerked and thus he reimpacted the floor, causing the second head injury. This is most commonly seen in car accidents when a victim impacts with the windshield. Does that help?"

Mary nodded, still a bit unsure, but understood a bit better.

"Tabitha, did that make sense to you, dear?" Tabitha nodded. "Good, then maybe later you can explain it to an old lady.

"In the meantime, Dr. what is wrong with my son's vision? Is he going to be ok?"

"Well, Mrs. Kelly, due to the injury, Chet's vision is very limited to what he can see right in front of him. He has lost all peripheral vision. But this is not a serious problem. Especially since he came out of the coma so quickly and is alert and oriented. I really do think once we relieve the pressure he will regain his peripheral vision, and it will be so fast, Chet, you may have it by the time you wake up in recovery. Ok? Any other questions? Anyone?"

Chet turned towards Dr. Johnson and said, "Ok," and attempted to talk more, only to get frustrated because he knew his speech was still very garbled and incomprehensible. Suddenly his door opened and Johnny ran in with Chet's computer, saying, "Thought you might want to talk a bit, Kelly, so here ya go, pal. Talk to you later." And in usual Gage fashion, he ran out just as fast as he ran in.

Chet smiled and typed, "God, that Gage. Tell him thanks.

"Doc, now I can ask. So, if my vision returns back to normal, I should be able to go back to work as a fireman, right?"

"Yes, definitely, Chet."

Dr. Early came into his field of vision, saying, "Chet, remember what we discussed about your memory problems being self limiting so you could return to work?"

Chet nodded affirmatively.

"Well," Joe continued, "I still don't foresee a problem.

"I must admit, when I arrived last night and your heart had stopped, I was a bit worried that we may have some more problems, but your heart looks good now, so hopefully you will be ok.

"As I've told you before, we just have to wait and see how you do with rehab and how well your heart holds up, ok"

Chet nodded.

"Ok, Chet, are you up for quite a bit of company? There are quite a few people who want to say hi. What do you say?"

Chet typed, "Who is here besides Tabitha and my family?"

Tabitha smiled and said, "Well, all of 51 A shift is here and poor Marco has been with us all night. I think you should see him first so he can go home and get some rest before he ends up a patient."

Laughing, Chet said, "OK, yeah, I will."

Dr. Early said, "Ok, but I am giving everyone a 5 minute limit and two at a time. If you see yourself getting tired, just say so. I'm sure your friends and family will understand."

Chet typed, "Ok, but can Tabitha stay?"

"Sure. Mrs. Kelly why don't you go tell Marco and another to come visit."

So Mary and the doctors left, with Dr. Early reminding Chet, Tabitha and Mrs. Kelly about the 5-minute rule.

"Oh, one question?"

"Yes, Chet, what is it?"

Chet typed, "How long am I gonna be in the hospital this time?"

Dr. Johnson replied, "Barring any complications, a week or two, ok?"

Chet nodded and mumbled, "OK, thanks."

So Chet's family and friends all visited and at the end of the last visit, Chet couldn't keep his eyes open and fell asleep on Cap and Mike Stoker, who were his last visitors.

After making sure Chet was comfortable and safe, Tabitha, Mike and Cap left.

They went back to the lounge and reported he was asleep. Marco had already left to go home and get some rest. Mrs. Kelly's brood had all agreed to keep in touch, while Shannon told Mrs. Kelly she was taking Mike home so he could get some rest.

The men of 51s said goodbye and returned to the station where Mike and Marco's replacements were waiting.

James Henderson and Raymond Smith were made aware of what had happened and were both glad to hear Chet would probably be ok.

Jim knew everyone from a shift, as he was a member of 51B shift for the last 3 years, so he was family. But Raymond had just graduated 3 months ago and was still a probie, but he had an excellent record.

Cap called Headquarters and informed Chief McConnikee about Chet. Expressing his relief and happiness, he also let Cap know that Smith was going to be assigned to eight on a shift after his probation. He was proving to be an excellent hose jockey who fit in wherever he'd been assigned, so the Chief saw no problems, even with Ray being the only black member of the team. "After all, Gage is a minority, too, and he fits in well. And, believe me, as I'm sure you know, if Gage can fit in anyone can. You know what that crazy kid is like, Hank, more than anyone."

Stanley laughed and hung up, finally glad he had something to laugh at and so relieved about Chet. He really missed that nutty Irishman and his pranks, and he knew the rest of his men did, too.

The next day's surgery went very well and when Chet did fully awaken, his peripheral vision was back and he almost couldn't believe it had ever been gone.

"I wonder if I could be lucky enough and my other brain damage is better, too." He thought, but knew he probably wasn't.

When he arrived back in his room, Father Jim, the department's chaplain, was sitting there with Mrs. Kelly. They were quietly praying the Rosary and smiled when Chet returned.

As soon as Chet was settled, Fr. Jim said, "Well, Chet, how are you feeling? Last week when I visited you, you said you were doing ok."

Chet smiled at Fr. Jim and typed, "I'm ok, Jim, got the peripheral vision back. Mom, how are you holding up? I'm sorry to be putting you through all this."

"Chet, me son, what are you talking about? Don't think I know what to expect. Remember who your father was. I knew what I was getting into back 1940 when we first got married."

Chet smiled and nodded. His mother's stamina and strong will always amazed him.

"Ok, mom, so how is Katie doing? She hasn't had the baby yet, has she? She's not due for another few weeks. I hope this didn't cause any problems for her."

"No, Chet, she and the baby are fine. She is due in about 3 weeks and is doing fine.

"So don't you worry. I talked to Tabitha and she will be here in about an hour."

Fr. Jim said a few prayers with Chet and then left.

After he left, Mrs. Kelly, smiling, said, "My goodness, who would have thought it?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, Jim O'Meara there, who would have thought that little devil would have become a priest. Back when you were both in school together, if someone had told me that, I would have said," Yes, and Chester is going to be the Pope when he grows up."

Chet laughed and typed, "Yeah, we were a pair, weren't we? The nuns finally got fed up and put us in separate homerooms just to give themselves a break. After that, we used to see each other constantly visiting Mother Superior's principal office.

"The only thing was, I always got Convent cleaning duty while he got cleaning the rectory. God, I swear, I used to think the nuns were gonna adopt me."

Mrs. Kelly laughed at the memories. "Yes, and how many notes did you get sent home with? I remember saying to Mrs. O'Meara a few times, those boys are gonna make us old before our times.

"But she was ever so proud when he decided to become a priest and then to join the fire department, well, that just made his father even prouder. He used to say, "Well, Mary, I'm sure Seamus is getting a kick out of this. His kids are firemen while mine is a priest and a fireman. He always said he topped me cause of the amount of kids, but now I can say I topped him one, my son has two very wonderful careers." I used to laugh, but I understood what he meant."

Laughing, Chet wrote, "I know what you mean, mom. You could have dropped me with a feather when I saw Jim was the department's chaplain, but I am sure glad he is.

"The saddest thing he must do is the funeral masses.

"Man, I remember when Joe O'Meara died three years ago and he insisted on doing the mass, even though he was still in school. God, he is a very strong guy. That must be the strength one has to have to become a priest. And he is a good one."

Mrs. Kelly smiled lovingly at her son, "Chet, I agree, but he always says you are the strong one just by the fact that you are an actual fireman while he joined after becoming a priest, knowing he would never have to enter a burning building."

"I know, mom, and I set him straight. That does take strength, I'm not denying that, but his is different. He has to be the stronger one, just to help all of us in the department stay strong and have the faith to continue even when things, like this, happen.

"Did you know that at Rampart, he visited me every morning with Communion? Even when I couldn't eat or anything, he visited and said prayers. That takes a very special kind of strength, to be there for someone when that person has given up and just wants to die. He made me realize just how important my staying alive was and that God wouldn't want me to give up."

Looking at her son in surprise, Mary said, "I never knew that. Jim really is special; he is one of your best friends now more than ever. Goodness me. I knew you were depressed, but didn't realize how much. You don't still feel like that, do you?"

"No, mom, I don't. I still get down sometimes, but I realize now, I have a lot to live for. It's just that sometimes I can't seem to see the light at the end of the tunnel, especially when stuff like this happens. Know what I mean?"

Mrs. Kelly nodded and got up and hugged her son, saying, "Yes, Chet, me dear, I do. But please remember, even when you are all alone and feel this way, you are never alone. God is always here, you do know that, don't you?"

Nodding, Chet mumbled, "Yes, mom, that is one thing you and dad taught me real well and I do talk to Him all the time."

After about 20 more minutes, Tabitha walked in, talking to the charge nurse from St. Catherine's.

After giving Chet a kiss and saying goodbye to Mrs. Kelly, who left, Tabitha introduced Chet to Lindsay, saying, "Chet, this is my best friend from nursing school, Lindsay Welles."

"Hi. Lindsay. I didn't know you two knew each other. Neither of you ever told me."

Lindsay smiled, answering, "Well, Chet, I never knew you knew Tabby. We both work the same shifts and when together, we just know we can't discuss work, so it never came out. But gladly it is our day off, so….

"As you know, I am the charge nurse at St. Cath's and as I walked in to visit you, I heard my name and saw it was Tabitha calling me. So, we decided to get coffee, figuring we were visiting different people. Right?"

Tabitha nodded and took over, "Yeah, but when I mentioned I was visiting you, Lindsay said, 'Chet Kelly'? and I said yes. Well, we both laughed and then caught each other up and here we are."

Chet smiled and typed, "Man, what a small world. Thanks for coming to see me. How is everyone doing at St. Cath's?"

"They are all ok and really miss you. Both Nick and Dan say hi and told me to tell you that they will be here to see you as soon as they can.

"How long do you think you'll be here for? Tabitha told me you are doing well and even have your peripheral vision back. I'm glad. I know Nick is very upset about that chair malfunctioning like that."

"I don't really know, but I hope not too long.

"Do you think I'll have to go back to a regular wheel chair?"

"I don't really know, Chet, but Nick did say that he would try to get you a new motorized chair. He figures that'll be safer than trying to repair that one. He wants to take no chances on this happening again, as I'm sure you'll agree."

Chet's recovery over the next few days was unremarkable and he had no complications. Nick had indeed visited him, as had Joel. Nick assured Chet that he would be getting a brand new wheelchair as the company felt as he did, that it was a lot safer to do that then play around with the wiring on the old one.

"And they promised me, Chet, that they would assure it was safe. In fact, they will be checking it every 2 weeks just to be safe. What do you think about that?"

Chet typed, "Man, that is really very nice of them, but do you think that is gonna be necessary? I mean, it will be a brand new chair and all."

"Well, Chet, your other chair was brand new, too. So yes, I do think it is a good idea. I know the staff at St. Cath's agree that it is."

"Ok, Nick. Do you think I will get it here or do I have to wait till I go back to rehab?"

"Well, I spoke with Dr. Early and he thinks that, if you are up to it, maybe Wednesday or Thursday, I could bring it and see how you do with it. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great!" Chet mumbled and smiled.

Dan was also there and he said, "Well, Chet I also spoke to Dr. Johnson and Dr. Early and asked them if we could possibly do some therapy here with you, to prevent muscle tiring and relapse. What do you say? They agreed, but said it was up to you."

Chet looked at his physical therapists and knew they were right. He also figured the quicker he returned to his normal routine, the faster he would recover and go home.

Chet nodded and typed, "Yeah, Dan, I do think it a good idea. I want to continue so I can get home as soon as possible."

Nick and Dan both smiled at their patient and were happy to hear him sound so optimistic. Especially with all that he had been through.

Nick then excused himself and left, while Dan said, "Chet, with your permission, I'd like to test your memory again. Dr. Early agrees that it may be a good idea. We want to see if there are any changes, good or bad. OK?"

Chet agreed, hoping that there might just be some improvement.

"Sure" he mumbled.

"Ok, Chet, but unlike last time, I want you to choose how to answer. Either type or verbal. It's up to you."

Chet mumbled, "I'd rather type then."

Dan smiled and nodded.

Dan then proceeded to test Chet's memory by asking, "OK, Chet, first question. What month did you first get hurt?"

Chet thought for a bit, then typed, "September."

"Yes, Chet, September is correct. Now can you remember anything about what happened or the incident at all?"

Chet typed, "It's fuzzy, but wasn't there a rescue with a kid I helped Roy with? I remember it was at a trailer park we were always citing for violations.

"I think I got trapped in a trailer and bunked my head or something. What I can't figure out is how I got hurt so bad, but I bet someone's told me more than once."

Dan looked at Chet and said, "Yes, Chet, you have been told, but you do remember basically what happened.

"I think you may have subconsciously blocked out the rest as it is too painful to remember, not because of your head injury.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened?"

Chet thought about this and nodded, then mumbled, "Yes, Dan, I really think I need to know."

"Ok, Chet, from what I understand, when you went to leave the trailer, it toppled over the side of a cliff and locked you in, probably tossing you around like a rag doll.

"Roy has told me they found you pinned under the refrigerator with all the contents of both the freezer and fridge on top of you and your legs. You had ice impaled in your chest and a glass impaling your right shoulder.

"You had hypothermia and frost bite and your heart had stopped."

Chet looked at Dan, hardly able to believe what he had heard; yet deep down, he knew it to be true.

He typed, "It's weird, but as you said it, I almost felt like I were reliving it. So I guess I do remember more than I thought or knew. You must be right, I am shutting it out."

"Yes, Chet, I think so, too."

"Now back to the memory test.

"I want you to explain to me what I should do if, as a medical worker, should come upon a fire in the physical therapy department at St. Cath's."

Chet thought for a few minutes, then began typing, "Ok, well, the first thing to do would be to remove any one from the area, close all doors and windows, shut all oxygen off, and alert others, while pulling all alarms in area, which would alert the fire department. Then call your switchboard and alert them to the situation. They would then announce a 'Code Red in PT' and then call the fire department, who would tell them they received the alarm.

"If it is a small fire, you could attempt to contain it or put it out using the ABC extinguisher, which is an all purpose one.

"While you are doing that, the other staff members would be placing the patients out of the immediate areas.

"If the fire was big, evacuation would occur."

"Excellent, Chet, from what I remember being taught by the fire department, that is exactly right.

"Your job related memory seems ok.

"Let's test another area.

"What is your room number and what wing are you in at St. Catherine's?"

This time Chet took a while longer, a bit longer than Dan thought normal, but he finally typed, "Room 118 in wing B."

"Close, Chet. It is room 128 in wing D."

Chet exploded, "Close. Close my foot! 10 rooms away and 2 wings away. God, my memory is worse than ever!

"Guess that means I'll never get better."

"Chet, calm down.

"It will, I promise you. Once you return to St. Catherine's, I am going to teach you a few memory exercises to help you. They may seem dumb at first, but, believe me, they are useful, ok?"

Chet nodded glumly.

Dan was quiet for a while, and then he finally said, "Chet, I think we've done enough for today. I know Nick said he was going to visit and do some exercises with you, so I'm gonna go back to St. Cath's and let him come over ok? Don't be discouraged, you will get better. In fact, you ARE getting better physically daily. Your memory will just take a bit longer. Ok?" Chet looked at Dan and typed, "I know, Dan. And I'm sorry, but it is kind of a bummer, if you know what I mean?"

Dan smiled and said, "Well, honestly having never been in this situation, I don't know from experience, but I can empathize. But try to keep a positive outlook. I'll see you in a day or 2, ok?"

Chet nodded and mumbled, "Ok, thanks for the help and encouragement."

The rest of Chet's hospitalization went without incident and within three days, Dr. Early and Dr. Johnson both agreed he was well enough to be discharged back to St. Catherine's.

Dr. Early felt Chet's heart was improving, but still recommended for Chet to use the wheelchair for now to really give his heart a break and a chance for his muscles to get stronger. He did recommend some ambulation exercises with crutches, though, which Chet was glad to hear. He was getting rather tired of sitting all the time.

He also got some good news about his jaw. They had x-rayed it and saw it was healing very well, so well, that Dr. Johnson had loosened some of the wires and Chet was able to talk more clearly and eat pureed food. He still used the computer as well.

So when he returned to St. Catherine's he was able to say hi clearly to everyone. Tabitha was there and was shocked, she had not known about his jaw healing so well.

"Oh my God, Chet! Your jaw is better already? That is wonderful. Soon you won't even need the computer."

"Yeah, I know, Tab, but you know what? I have gotten to really enjoy this, especially being able to play games on it. Is there any way I could keep it or purchase one of these little guys?"

Tabitha smiled at him and said, "Well, I don't know, Chet. I can check around for you, but I do know Darren has one. Maybe you guys could share his. He has a lot of games on his, too."

Having arrived back at the facility after 3pm, Chet had no therapy but plenty of visitors. His mom, brothers, and sister came and were very pleased at his progress.

The next day, Dan even told Chet that he felt he was going to be discharged earlier than expected, but continue physical and occupational therapy on an outpatient basis.

Chet had to wait three days for the new motorized wheelchair to arrive. But in those three days, he practiced walking with the crutches and became comfortable with them, even though they were tiring.

When the motorized chair did finally arrive and was double-checked by maintenance, Chet had to be reminded on the way it worked, but he was comfortable with it. They had even taught him how to transfer from the bed to the chair using a transfer board. This gave him added independence because he could easily handle this alone.

The staff were all very pleased with Chet's motivation and will to get better. They knew that a positive attitude played a big part in one's recovery, especially after something as traumatic as Chet went through.

Captain Stanley visited often, as did his fellow firemen. And they all marveled to hear Chet speak as positively as he did and to know it was sincere made it all that more special.

Especially Marco, whom he always confided in, knew Chet was really being positive. He discovered this during one of their visits.

"You know, Marco, it's hard to believe how much progress I've made. I mean, to think just a few months ago, I almost died. Man, now I am actually transferring myself to the wheelchair and the bed. And I'm walking with the crutches pretty good, too. You saw that right?"

"Yeah, Chet, mi amigo, I did. It is hard to believe but I thank God that you are doing so well. Plus you are so positive and I think that is helping you recover faster, too."

"Yeah, I know, that is what Tabitha and everyone else said, too. All I know is I want to get better so I can get back to work and then get to know Tabitha better. I really think I have fallen in love with her, but I want to wait till I can properly date her to get serious. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, Chet, it makes a lot of sense. And I'll tell you what I think. I think she feels the same way about you. "Did you know that she and your mom have gotten very chummy?"

"No, I didn't know that. What do you mean?"

"Well, you know how I visit your mom sometimes?" Chet nodded. "Well, for the last 3 visits I made, Tabitha has always been there and last time they were looking at old photographs of you and your mom showed me some."

Chet cringed, "Oh, no, she didn't! God now Tabitha and you know what a dorky kid I was!" And both men started laughing.

The next two months passed by quickly for Chet, who had become fully comfortable with the motorized wheelchair. In fact, when his sister, Katie, had her baby on November 19, Chet had Tabitha get permission for him to visit her in the hospital. Katie had a beautiful little girl named Brittany Anne who was born at 11:23am, weighed 8lb3oz, and was 20 inches long. Her apgar score was a perfect 10. Katie and Joe both asked Chet to be the godfather. They were going to have her baptized after the holidays and Chet very proudly agreed.

But by Christmas, he was walking with crutches and his jaw was more than halfway healed.

In fact, he had, without telling his mother, received an overnight pass for Christmas and he and Tabitha had walked into Midnight Mass and surprised her and all of his family. In fact, most of the congregation knew the Kelly family quite well and gave Chet quite a loud reception upon his arrival. He blushed but thanked everyone.

After Mass, the whole Kelly family, as well as Tabitha, gathered at Mrs. Kelly's and truly began a wonderful Christmas.

"Chet, I am so very pleased to see you walking. Why didn't you tell me?"

Chet said, much clearer than he had been able to since September, "Well, mom, I wanted to surprise you and I guess I did, huh? I figured since I couldn't physically buy you a Christmas present, this would take its place."

"That it has, Chet, that it has.

"Now that you are doing so well, how much longer will you be in St. Catherine's?"

"Well, mom, I'm not really sure, but Dan did say if my rehab continues so well, I might be able to come home, with help, by February, and do outpatient physical and occupational therapy."

Jim smiled and said, "Wow, that is fantastic, little brother. When did they say you might be able to begin preparing to return to work?"

Chet answered, "Well, Jamie, they didn't really give me a timeframe, yet, or whether or not I will really be able to return. But I really want to.

"Nick has said that the memory shouldn't be too much of a problem, but I don't know.

"But," and he smiled, "Let's not talk about serious stuff now, it's Christmas. What say we open some presents? Huh, mom, let's break tradition just once and all of us open at least one present now before bed?"

All the Kellys, and Tabitha, pleaded and finally Mrs. Kelly gave in, laughing, "OK! Tabitha, don't you think this is something new. Each year one of my crazy kids does this. They seem to remember from year to year and take turns."

Everyone laughed, while Denny as the oldest, handed out one gift to everyone in the room. The kids were all asleep, but many of them woke up and they all had fun opening presents.

Chet opened up his present from his mom and almost cried, for it was a lovely Celtic Cross with a firefighter's prayer imbedded in it. He just looked at his mom and did not know what to say.

"That's beautiful, Mrs. Kelly."

"Thank you, Tabitha; I had that especially made for you, Chester, back in September when you had your accident. You see, I KNOW you are going to be able to return to work. You just have faith and you will, you'll see my son."

After all the other presents were opened and eggnog was drunk with cookies, most of the family left. Chet said good night to Tabitha and Mrs. Kelly reminded her to be back at 2pm with her family.

Chet and his mom talked a bit more, but Chet was getting very tired, so Mrs. Kelly helped him settle in his old room and after making sure he was ok, she went to bed herself, thanking God that her whole family was once again together for Christmas.

Christmas day was a lot of fun, but very tiring for Chet, who had to return to St. Catherine's by 9pm.

While the family was gathered, and Chet had a chance to hold his newest goddaughter, he asked Katie, "So have you guys decided on when this little one is gonna be baptized? I need to know to get the ok from the center."

"Well, Chet, we were thinking around Jan. 26, 1975. Would that be ok with everyone?"

Everyone agreed and Mrs. Kelly said, "Och, another party to plan." And she lifted her newest granddaughter and said, "Brittany Anne Shaugnessy, you are one very special little girl." And hugged her tightly.

Finally, around 7:30pm, Chet was beginning to get really tired and asked Denny to drive him 'home' and told Tabitha to stay and enjoy herself. So giving his loved ones hugs and kisses, Chet and Denny left.

Denny drove him back, and after getting him settled, started to leave, when Chet said, "Den?" "Yeah, Chet."

"I just really wanted to thank you for being there for me. I know the whole family has been, but as you are the oldest, I know a lot of stuff falls on your shoulders since dad's death. I just wanted you to know that I know this and really do appreciate all that you do for all of us."

Den couldn't face his brother, because of the tears in his eyes, but he said, "Hey, no problem. That is part of the game of being the oldest son. Just remember I am always here for you. Now, get some rest, I'll stop by in a couple of days."

"Ok, Den. Thanks again. See you soon." And almost before Den was out the door, Chet had fallen asleep.

The rest of the week was slow as Dan and Nick had both decided to take the holiday week off, so all the patients got a break from therapy, although the nurses and aides still made them do them. All of the patients accepted and appreciated the extra work the staff did for them.

On New Year's Eve, there was a party and all of the family and friends of the staff and patients were invited. The maintenance and recreation departments did a wonderful decorating job on the rec room and it looked almost like a disco room, there was even a silver-mirrored orb in the ceiling.

Joel Johannsen had even agreed to DJ the party and they had noisemakers, hats and even champagne for all.

Chet was really enjoying himself, and he and Tabitha even danced a few. At midnight, Chet and Tabitha had their first real kiss.

After a while, people were beginning to leave.

Chet grabbed Tabitha and they went to his room.

"What's up, Chet? You tired?"

"No, I just wanted to be alone with you for awhile. I don't know about you, but I am considering this to be our first date and what a wonderful way to start 1975.

"Also I wanted you to be the first to know, unless you do already?" Tabitha smiled at Chet with tears in her eyes, and said, "Oh, Chet I'm so glad to hear you say that. Yes, I agree let's make this our first official real date.

"And," laughing, she added, "this way, YOU can never forget the anniversary of our first date!"

They both laughed and smiled at that.

"But, what did you mean, unless I know already? What are you talking about?"

"Well, as you know Dr. and Mrs. Early were here and while he and I talked, he told me that if all goes well, he is going to have both my leg casts removed by Monday. MONDAY! He said he is extremely pleased with how my heart is doing and he wants me to get more ambulation in. So, who knows, maybe by Monday, Jan. 6, 1975 I'll be walking on crutches most of the time, instead of in this damn wheelchair.

"Oh, another thing, being that I'm talking clearer, maybe you should return the computer. I really only use it for games and memory practice now, anyway."

Tabitha sat there, stunned for a minute, she couldn't believe what she had just heard. How wonderful.

"Wow, Chet, no I didn't know that, I am SO happy for you. I know you've been wanting to walk.

"And I've a surprise for you. Dan, the therapist at Rampart, has told me he has decided to let you keep the computer as a gift. And if you are using it for memory practice, it is a great idea. And the games should help there, too, are they?"

"You know, Tab, they are. Cause I have to remember the rules and commands to get them on. Especially when I play Space Invaders, Pong, or Pacman. But I really do enjoy them. Guess I sound like a big kid, huh?"

And just as he said that, he heard someone say, "You'll always be a big kid, Kelly! " And saw John Gage round the corner, smiling at his friend. "Hey, sorry to have eavesdropped, but is it true? You getting the casts off Monday?"

"Yes, Gage, I am! Finally, I will be ambulatory again! Can't wait."

"Well, Chet, I am really really glad to hear that. But I'm gonna get going, got work tomorrow and I did promise Roy and Jo I would stop by on my way home. So I'll stop by over the weekend."

"K, thanks for coming, tell Jo and Roy hi from us and Happy New Year."

As John waved, he nodded.

After a few more minutes, Chet and Tabitha returned and saw Marco and Mike leaving and wished them holiday joy too. Then Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery and Chet's family also left. Soon there were only one or two stragglers left.

At around 1:30, seeing Chet's head drooping and knowing she was tired, she told Chet she was leaving. He agreed and kissed her good night.

Saying good night to Lindsay and telling Chet she would see him later on today, Tabitha left. By 2am, Chet was in bed sound asleep.

About 4am, the night nurse, Laura, heard screams emanating from Chet's room, and ran in, to see Chet in the throes of a very vivid nightmare.

"Chet, Chet! Wake up! It's ok, just a bad dream."

Finally Chet woke up and looked all around him. He was sweating and shaking.

"Wwhat happened?

"Oh, man, I screamed, huh?"

"Yes, you did, can you tell me your dream?"

"It was a nightmare! I dreamt about the accident that did this to me and man, I felt like it was happening again. Man, I am sorry. I hope I didn't wake anyone else up."

"No, it's ok, Chet. Are you ok, now? Want some water or juice?"

"Yeah, thanks, some water would be great."

So after drinking his water, Chet lie back down and tried to sleep.

Laura made sure he was ok and for the rest of the night, Chet slept well.

On Thursday, Chet woke up feeling good. He got himself out of bed and settled in his wheelchair and went to breakfast.

While there, Nick came by and said, "Hey, Chet, I have something to discuss with you. When you get done with breakfast, meet me in the lounge. Ok?"

Chet nodded and said, "Ok, no problem, Nick."

And so about twenty minutes later, Chet met Nick in the lounge, curious as to what was going on.

"Hi, Nick, I'm surprised to see you. Aren't you supposed to be off?"

"Yeah, but I have some great news for you, pal."

"What?"

"Well, Chet, I know last night Dr. Early mentioned to you that you may be getting the casts off Monday, but what he forgot to mention is that your jaw may be healed as well."

Chet just stared at Nick; he could hardly believe what he was hearing. This meant he might be able to go home sooner than he or anyone thought!

"Wait a minute. Doesn't that mean, I hope, that I'll be going home sooner?"

"Yes, Chet, it does. After the casts are off, you will still need about 1-2 weeks of PT to get used to walking again without crutches, and also to learn to use your jaw properly again.

"As to the memory, well, that seems to be about the best we can get it. Your brain will be adjusting more and more to the changes, as I've already seen. You didn't even realize it, did you?"

"No, I.. What do you mean? In what way?"

"Well, I've noticed when you forget someone's name or something you should automatically know, I see you do a mnemonic like Dan taught you. That has become second nature to you, and I am sure your family and friends are pretty used to it by now, too.

"Also, your reaction times are a bit slowed but so imperceptibly that it is barely noticeable. The only reason I know is because I was looking for it. You should really be able to return to work and no one will be the wiser.

"One thing, you may need some outpatient physical therapy but that is easily arranged.

"Do you live by yourself?"

"Yes, except for my cat, which my mom is caring for, I do. Why?"

"Well, is there any way you could stay with someone for a while? I don't think you should be alone, just in case something happens."

Chet thought about this and knew his mom would definitely insist he stay with her.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm sure my mom is planning on me going back with her anyway. Do you think I should give up the apartment all together?"

"Well, I don't know. That is something only you can decide. But don't make any snap decisions; take time to think about it."

And so for the rest of that day, Chet thought about what Nick had discussed with him. He was happy thinking he might be finally going home and all, but also worried as to how his mom would feel. He knew she wanted him to move in with her, she had mentioned it several times upon visiting him.

When James and Jane came to visit that evening, he decided to discuss it with them, especially since they lived so close.

"Hi guys. How are you feeling Jane? You look beat."

"Well, Chet, I'll tell you, having twins is very tiring. In fact, even Katie said she wasn't as beat as I am all the time. But my doctor says all is ok, and that is what matters. I am on maternity leave already and cannot drive or do anything strenuous until after they arrive. So I am officially a lady of leisure.

"But how are you doing? Mom told us Tabitha said you might be having the casts removed on Monday. Is that true? Then you should be able to come home soon."

"Yeah, Jane, it's true. Not only the casts, but also my jaw is healing really well.

"In fact, I'm glad in more ways than one that you guys are here. As you can hear, my speech is almost back to normal and according to my physical therapist, my memory is about as good as it's gonna get, and according to him, my brain is already compensating for that brain damage I got.

"He said it wouldn't be long after Monday that I would probably be able to be discharged in about 2 weeks. I just have to be steady on my feet to go home.

"But here's the thing, and I'm sure mom has discussed this with all of you guys, they don't want me living alone. In fact, mom has offered, quite frequently, that I give up my apartment and move back in with her. What do you think?"

"Well, Chet, you are right. Mom has discussed this with all of us and we all agree with her. I think it will be easier for you, especially with your memory problems. You have more memories of mom's place than yours and so that when you are tired, you would remember it easier. Also your cat is very comfortable there already, and then you would be closer to me and could see the kids anytime you want to."

"That's all true, Jamie. I agree, I guess I will take mom up on her offer. This way I could see my family more, too. Is mom coming tonite, do you know?"

Jane smiled and said, "No, as a matter of fact, she finally convinced Kate and Joe to have a night to themselves and is watching Brittany. But we will tell her.

"So are you definitely having the surgery on Monday?"

"I think so, but Dr. Early will be here tomorrow to evaluate me for sure."

As they were talking, Tabitha arrived.

"Hi, guys. Hey, Chet, just heard some good news, according to Dixie, the scuttlebutt is that you are going to definitely be having your casts removed and jaw unwired on Monday. Dr. Early just has to come to give you the medical clearance, which I know he will."

Chet smiled at her and said, "Great. Hey, Jamie, let mom know ok? Also, let her know I will be moving in with her. Can you speak to my landlady for me; she is a really nice little lady. Tell her to keep the security to buy new carpeting for the living room. Tiger got sick a few times and urinated when he had FUS a few times and I could never get the smell out. Tell her I'm sorry."

"Ok, Chet, I'll do that. As a matter of fact, we'll leave now, so I can do that and get Sleeping Beauty here home to bed."

The group chuckled as he awoke his sleeping wife.

"Huh, wh..oh, sorry did I nod off? God, can't wait till these kids are here!"

"Yeah, well, love, we are leaving. I'll get you home but first we have to stop by Chet's and let his landlady know he is moving back with mom. I'll also find out when we need to have your stuff out. Ok?"

"Yeah, thanks, also tell Libby that I will visit her once in a while. She is a sweet little lady, but lonely. As you guys know, she is a widow and her only relative is a son who lives in Alaska with his family. That is why she used to visit with me so much; her son is named Chet, too."

"Oh, ok, no problem." And helping his very pregnant wife to get up, James and Jane left.

After a while, Tabitha said, "So you are moving in with your mom? She discussed it with me and I think it is a great idea.

"But will she have a curfew on you?"

Chet looked at her and then burst out laughing as he realized she was teasing him.

Tabitha left around nine and Chet was watching some TV when about 11:30, he fell asleep.

At around 1AM, he heard someone calling him and thought he was dreaming, for it sounded very much like John Gage.

"Hey, Chet, wake up! I gotta talk to you."

Chet turned his head and tried to ignore 'the dream' but it persisted.

When he finally opened his eyes, he saw John Gage and Roy DeSoto looking down at him, smiling.

"What are you two doing here? Isn't this sort of out of your area? Is something wrong?"

"No, no Chet, nothing's wrong, we just decided to visit with you."

Roy looked at John and said, exasperated, "WHAT? You insisted on telling Dispatch we had to pick up some supplies at QofA just so we, I mean, YOU could talk to Chet. NOW you are trying to say it's nothing?"

Chet sat up and laughingly inquired, "OK, what did Mike do this time?"

All at once, John became his normal hyper self and said, "MAN, Chet, he is 100 worse than you!

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HE DID?"

At this, Chet's door opened, and Lisette said, "SH, please, people are trying to sleep. If you don't lower your voices, I will have to ask you to leave. I am going against the rules as it is, so please do be quiet."

John apologized and said, "I'm sorry."

As soon as she left, John continued, but quieter, "Man, Chet, not only did he short sheet my bed 3 shifts in a row, but he filled my pillow with bubble wrap. BUBBLE WRAP again.

"But this morning was the worst; he actually got me with a water bomb when I got into my car to come to work. HOW he did that I don't know. The door was locked!"

Chet laughing, said, "Well, I did tell you he was a Master Phantom. Seems he can get in anywhere."

Roy was laughing, too, and said, "I told you, Jr. you NEVER lock your car, so he just snuck in, probably on his way to work and did it."

"Yeah, you're probably right, Roy. I am gonna start locking it from now on."

"Yeah, sure, Jr. Where have I heard that before?"

Chet said, "John, you NEVER learn and I doubt if this time will be any different.

"Hey, guys got some fairly good news. Dr. Early is gonna be here later today and see if I am ok for surgery on Monday to remove the casts and wiring from my jaw. "Then I'll hopefully be out of here in 2 weeks and living back with mom. I'm giving up my apartment."

"Chet, FAIRLY GOOD? That is fantastic news, isn't it Roy?"

"Yes, it sure is. Well, we better run. Be back soon, Chet, keep up the great work."

"Bye guys and thanks for the visit."

Chet looked at the clock and saw it was now 2:32. "Wow," he thought to himself, "Didn't realize how long we BS'd for."

He went back to sleep and dreamed he was walking along the beach with Tabitha and wheeling a baby carriage.

In the morning, he remembered the dream and realized it meant he had really found his soul mate. Now he just prayed, she felt the same.

About 2PM, Dr. Early arrived and cleared Chet for his surgery on Monday.

After having Chet sign the consent forms and Lindsay witness them, Dr. Early explained what was going to happen over the next few days.

"Chet, you are gonna be transported to Rampart on Sunday and the surgery is scheduled for 8AM Monday morning. You'll be our guest for the rest of the week. If all goes as well as I think it will, you will return here by Saturday.

"Then you will begin your physical therapy to walk and adjust your mouth to eating again. You'll start with soft foods and work your way up to regular. According to your therapists here, this should take a week or two. So hopefully, you will be home by the end of January. What do you say?"

"I say, FANTASTIC! I can't believe this whole thing just may be ending. Do you still think I'll be able to return to 51s? And any ideas of a possible date?"

"Well, yes, Chet this is almost over for you. However, as to when, I am not really sure, but I do think you WILL be able to be a fireman. I'm hoping by May or June, you can start the retraining."

"May or June, huh? That is fantastic, I really thought you were gonna say next year."

"No, I think by then this will all be just a memory to you. Oh, well, if there are no other questions or issues, let me go."

Chet said, "No, everything is clear. Thank you for your honesty and all the help you've given me. Tell Dr. Brackett and Dixie I'll see them soon."

Dr. Early stood up and shook hands with his patient, saying, "OK, Chet, will do. I probably won't see you or them until Monday as my wife and I are going away this weekend. In fact, she is, at this moment, waiting in the car. So I'd better get going."

"Yeah, have a great weekend, doc. Where you going?"

"We are going to visit Dr. and Betty Johnson at their house in Catalina. You remember them?"

Chet nodded and said, "Yes, I do. Tell them I said hi and thank them too, they were terrific."

Dr. Early left and went to the nurse's station, where he wrote and explained to Lindsay and the staff about Chet's surgery and transportation on Sunday.

As he left, Lindsay got on the phone to make the necessary arrangements.

On Saturday, Mrs. Kelly and Tabitha visited Chet together and both were very happy about all the arrangements.

"Oh, my, Chet, now I will be needing to fix up your room for you. I will be getting you a new bed, unless you want the one from your apartment. And is there anything you want from there, besides the furniture and books, and other stuff?"

"Well, mom, no to the furniture, including the bed, as the apartment was furnished when I moved in. There is that brown bookcase that is mine, as well as the entertainment center, but that is it. Yes, the books, clothes, blender, can opener, towels, washcloths, and all that other household stuff. Do you want to keep those or what?"

"Yes, by all means, keep them. I can use them as well, if that is ok with you?"

"Of course, mom, whatever you want. You, too, Tabby, take whatever you want. OK?

"Hey, you know, I completely forgot to ask Dr. Early what time I am being picked up tomorrow? Do either of you know?"

"No, I don't. But I'll go ask at the desk, be right back."

And Tabitha went and spoke with Anne as Lindsay was off that day.

"Well, Tabitha, according to the calendar, Chet's pick up time is 1:30PM."

"Ok, thanks. Would it be ok if I accompany him?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, especially as you are a nurse and you work at Rampart. I'll just note it on the calendar ok?"

"Yeah, great. I'll let Chet know."

Returning to his room, she said, "Well, your pickup time is 1:30 and I have permission to accompany you."

"Great, thanks."

They visited until Chet had to go to dinner and then left.  
Tabitha had told Mrs. Kelly she would help her pick out stuff for Chet and they would stop by his apartment. James had told them the landlady knew and although sad to lose Chet, knew this was the right thing for him to do.

On Sunday, Tabitha had a friend drive her to St. Catherine's so she would not have to worry about her car, which she left at Rampart. She arrived at 1PM and Chet was all set to go.

"Man, Tab, I'm really excited, but scared a bit, too. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, love, it does. But I know that everything will be ok you'll see."

At 1:15PM, the ambulance arrived and Chet was transported to Rampart without incident.

**THE END OF INSTALLMENT TWO-INSTALLMENT THREE IN PROGRESS**


End file.
